Luna Perdida
by Erika-Cullen
Summary: Bella se queda embarazada en el instituto de su novio Edward pero una confusion hace que se separen para siempre. Ahora han pasado nueve años an reecho su vida. ¿Pero que pasara cuando s encuentren de nuevo?
1. El pasado x Carta

No quería recordar esa parte de mi pasado, recuerdo que los primeros meses fueron genial, pero la despedida, fue la cosa más dolorosa que había vivido. Todo paso cuando iba al instituto, yo estaba saliendo con un chico, Edward, estaba súper enamorada del, y el de mi, o eso creía yo, todo cambio cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada. No sabía qué hacer, decírselo, no decírselo, estaba hecha un lio. Cada vez que le veía, salía huyendo, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, pero tenía que saberlo. Esa misma tarde me lo encontré en el pasillo, llevábamos dos semana sin hablarnos, más que nada porque yo salía huyendo. Esa tarde, tenía decidido que se lo iba a contar, me acerque a él y comenzó:

- Esto… Edward yo tengo que decirte una cosa- él ni siquiera me miro – esto… estoy…

- Yo también tengo que decirte una cosa- me paro- no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida. Aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti.

No entendía, porque me decía eso, pero estaba dolida, muy dolida, me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo, iba llorando. Fui directa a mi mejor amigo, Jacob, le abrace y él me consoló hasta que deje de llorar, entonces se lo explique todo, el me apoyo en todo, le dije que tenía pensado abandonar el instituto, irme a otro, lejos de Iván, el lo comprendió, y me ayudo a que todo fuese lo más rápido posible.

No quería recordar esa parte de mi vida, no tenía sentido seguir recordándola, nunca mas volvería a verle, habían pasado nueve años desde entonces y nunca nos encontramos, esperaba que siguiera sin encontrarme con él durante el resto de mi vida, la parte buena que había salido de toda aquella historia, era mi hija, Nessie, una niña preciosa, morena, de piel pálida, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda claro, al igual que su padre, era simpática y alegre. Estaba sentada a mi lado en el taxi. Era idéntica a su padre, cuando la veía, no me dolía recordar a Edward. Llegamos a casa, pague al taxista, cogí a Nessie en brazos y entramos en casa. Estaba agotada, y ella también lo estaba, la metí en su cama, y me quede a su lado hasta que se durmió. Yo también me metí en mi cama, y me dormí.

Era de día, el sol me deslumbraba desde la ventana, me levante y me vestí. Después me dirigí al cuarto de Nessie, la desperté y se vistió. Desayunamos en paz, ella miraba una serie de dibujos animados, mientras me comentaba cosas que le sucedían en la escuela. Llego la hora de ir a la escuela. Le tome de la mano, y nos dirigimos a la escuela, en el coche, el camino fue silenciosos. Llegamos a la escuela, me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a su clase, espere hasta verle desaparecer. Cuando desapareció, volví a poner el coche en marcha y me fui al trabajo, era directora de una de las revistas más codiciadas del país, se que está mal que yo lo admita, pero la vida me iba genial, excepto… bueno tenía un grave problema, mi hija, Nessie estaba enferma, le costaba respirar, casi siempre se ahogaba, pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en mi propia casa.

Llegue a las oficinas, aparque mi coche, y entre, me esperaba otro largo día de trabajo, no me desagrada mi trabajo, pero a veces era tan repetitivo, siempre los mismos planes, quedar con los publicistas, supervisar los artículos, quedar con muchísima gente… Lo mismo día tras día. Salí de las oficinas, y me fui a buscar a Nessie al colegio, era el mejor momento del día, me encantaba que Nessie me contaba todo lo que hacía en el colegio, se le veía tan contenta, que me daba pena interrumpirle cuando llegábamos a casa, pero lo debía hacer, si no nos podríamos pasar el día metidas en el coche. Cuando llegamos a casa, ella entro corriendo al comedor y encendió la tele, yo me pare y mire el buzón, había correo, la mayoría era publicidad, también había cartas de clientes para que les anunciemos en la revista. Hubo una que capto toda mi atención, era una carta del Instituto, celebrarían una reunión de antiguos alumnos, a la que yo estaba invitada, ¡O no!, ¿Estaría él? Seguramente, no sabía qué hacer y si fingía estar mala, eso era un poco ridículo, ya no tenía 16 años, me tenía que afrontar al problema, plantarle cara, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, pero que haría con Nessie, no podía dejársela a Jacob como de costumbre, ya que el también asistiría, no tenía otra opción, tendría que llevármela conmigo, después ya pensaría cómo hacer para que él no se enterara de que es su hija. Bueno, aun faltaba una semana, así que deja de preocuparme.


	2. El choque

Llego el día antes del encuentro, no tenía nada que ponerme, salí a comprar, había dejado a Nessie con Jacob para poder ir más rápido, llegue al centro comercial, no sabía que comprar, tenía que ir elegante, pero tampoco quería ir con un vestido de gala, quería algo sencillo, bonito y elegante. Entonces vi el vestido perfecto, era lila, corto y atado al cuello, perfecto.

Me lo lleve sin dudarlo, y volví a casa, allí me esperaba Nessie y tenía muchas ganas de verle. La tarde paso con tranquilidad, informe a Nessie que mañana por la tarde tendríamos que ir a un sitio muy importante, i tendría que portarse bien, en realidad Nessie siempre se portaba estupendamente, era la niña mas buena que podía existir. Llego la hora de cenar, fue silenciosa, más que nada porque élla estaba embobada con la televisión y yo no quería distraerle, después de cenar, ells se sentó en el sofá i continuo mirando la televisión, yo me senté en mi estudio, i un montón de dudas, me vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Habrá rehecho su vida? ¿Se habrá casado?, yo no lo había hecho, más que nada porque no encontré a nadie como él, tenía que reconocerlo,, aun estaba enamorada de él, pero sabía que ya no sería correspondida por el jamás.

Entre tantas preguntas, no me di cuenta la hora que era, Nessie ya estaba dormida, la cogí en brazos y la lleve a su cama, me senté en el sillón que se encontraba a su lado y me quede contemplándolo. No sé cuando me quede dormida, pero me desperté, era tarde, eran las doce del mediodía, ¡O no! ¡No puede ser, me he dormido! Justamente oí me tenía que pasar. Desperté a Nessie le dije que se tomara un baño, yo también me duche, después de ducharnos, nos pusimos ropa de por casa, y preparamos la comida, comimos y recogimos todo, después entre las dos fregamos y lavamos los platos. Eran las cinco de la tarde, para cuando acabamos. Me puse mi vestido, busque unos zapatos a juego y fui a la habitación de Nessie a ayudarle a vestirse, le puse un vestido corto de color negro con detalles en la falda azules, le quedaba genial.

Salimos de casa, cada vez me encontraba más nerviosa, nos subimos al coche, me encantaba mi coche, era un Porche turbo 911. Ya eran las seis, perfecto, la reunión eran a las 7 llegábamos de sobras. Cuando llegamos la mayoría ya estaban allí, ninguno querría llegar tarde, el aun no estaba, puede que no haiga podido venir, o este en un atasco y no pueda llegar, o algo así, todo era mejor que encontrármelo aquí, y con nuestra hija. Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra, que había en el jardín, aquel sitio era precioso, lleno de arbustos con rosa de colores, un pequeño estanque en el centro, con peces de colores. Aquel sitio estaba repleto de hermosas mariposas de colores, Nessie se divertía persiguiéndolas, y yo me divertía contemplándola. Ella seguía intentando atrapar las mariposas, cuando se choco con alguien, me apresure a ir a su lado, cuando estuve cerca de élla oí que hablaba con el hombre con el que se había chocado.

- Cuidado, enana, te vas hacer daño.

- ¡No soy ningún enana, señor!

- Está bien tú no eres una enana y yo no soy un señor, ¿vale?

- Vaaale…

Me acerque a élla la cogí en brazos, aun no había visto con quien se había chocado, ni me importaba, solo quería saber si estaba bien.

- ¡Nessie! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer.

- Si, mami, estoy bien solo me he chocado con este señor- dijo señalando a quien tenía a mis espaldas.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ha sido sin…-me quede callada, no me lo podía creer, ¡Era el!


	3. La cena

Madre mía, mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, mi hija, su padre y yo, no me lo podía creer, el estaba paralizado, delante mío, ¿Qué le pasaba?, no podía comprenderle. De repente se oyó una voz a lo lejos k le gritaba, el siguió mirándome, yo mire hacia atrás a ver quién era, era Tanya, fue nuestra mejor amiga en el instituto, yo sabía que ella siempre le había gustado Edward, pero sus sueños se derrumbaron cuando él y yo comenzamos a salir. Me di cuenta de que en la mano de Edward, y en la de ella se encontraba un anillo, un anillo de compromiso. Tanya llego a nuestro lado, y gritando como una loca, bueno ella siempre gritaba, me dijo:

- ¡Bella, Bella! ¡Eres tú! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- y me abrazo.

- Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuidado a chafas a Nessie- se separo de mi al ver que en mis brazos había alguien.

- ¿Quién es esta preciosidad de niña? ¿Es tu hermanita? ¿Cuándo tuvieron tus padres otra hija?

- No, no es mi hermana, es mi hija.

- ¿Tu… Tu hija?- dijo Tanya asombrada.

- Si.

- No me habías dicho que habías sido madre.

- Bueno… hace 9 años que no nos hablamos.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Nueve.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, nadie dijo nada, Edward seguía en estado de shock, no se había movido desde que me vio, ¿Pero que le pasaba a este tío? No le entendía, ni quería hacerlo. Entonces yo le dije a Tanya:

- Bueno tú tampoco tienes excusa, no me habías dicho que te habías comprometido.

- Bueno es cierto- dijo soltando una leve risa- Edward me lo pidió justo la semana pasado.

- Me alegro mucho por ti –le dice con falsedad.

- Gracias. Bueno Bella ¿que has hecho en estos últimos años?¿De qué trabajas?

- Bueno realmente, la vida me ha dado suerte, soy directora de la revista, LOST MOON.

- ¡En serio! De la revista LOST MOON, si es la mejor revista del mundo, madre mía, Y tú eres su directora, no me lo puedo creer- dijo asombrada, sabía que mi revista se vendía bien, pero no tanto, eso me levanto el ánimo.

- Bueno… Si. Pero ¿Cómo os va a vosotros?

- A mi bien, tengo un novio estupendo, no trabajo, pero con Edward a mi lado.

- Ya veo, ¿Y tu Edward?- le pregunte con firmeza.

- Eh… Pues soy el dueño de la empresa de coche de la marca Night.

- ¡Vaya! ¿En serio Edward? Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gra…Gracias.

- Mami, ¿Quiénes son estos señores?- nos interrumpió Nessie.

- Son unos viejos amigos de mama, cariño, ella es Tanya i el Edward- le dije tiernamente.

- ¡Vaya Bells!- hacía años que nadie me llamaba así- Nunca te imagine haciendo de madre.

- Pues ya ves, aquí estoy, haciendo de madre, que cosas da la vida ¿No? Pero he de reconocer que Nessie es lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

- ¿Y su padre?- pregunto inocentemente Edward.

¡O no! Que debía decirle, que no tenía padre, o mentirle y decirle que si que tenia, pero no tenía otra opción, lo único que le pude decir fue:

- No tiene padre, antes de que naciera nos abandono.

- Lo siento mucho – me dijo Tanya.

- No te preocupes, estamos de maravilla sin él, además, Jacob es como un padre para élla.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Jacob? El chico mas guapo de todo el instituto, el mejor deportista de todo el instituto, El chico alto, de melena castaña y ojos oscuros que nos traía a todas loquitas.

- Si ese.

- ¿Estas saliendo con el?- me pregunto Edward, presionándome con la mirada.

- No, solo somos amigos, hemos venido juntos, siempre que voy a trabajar y Nessie se tiene que quedar solo, el se queda con él, ¡Ah! Y Tanya - me gire para ablarle a la cara- no veas como ha cambiado, si antes era guapísimo, ahora es perfecto.

- ¿En serio? ¿Pero eso es posible? Pero puede ser mas guapo que Edward.

Bueno tenia razón, Edward se había vuelto guapísimo, era alto, de ojos esmeralda, pelo cobrizo, vamos, el hombre perfecto, pero quería ponerle celoso, sabia que no servía de nada pero me sentía mejor.

- Pues claro, vamos, no se a lo que tu llamas guapo, el es un chico alto, de pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros en lo que te puedes perder horas, piel bronceada, pelo corto, amble, sensible, cariñoso, se preocupa por los demás…

- ¡Vaya! Me muero de ganas de verle.

- Pues por allí viene. ¡Hola Jake!- le salude con la mano, mientras dejaba a Ruben en el suelo.

Nessie salió corriendo hacia Jacob, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo cargo a sus espaldas. Mientras venían, no paraban de jugar.

- Vaya Nessie y Jacob se llevan muy bien- me dijo Edward

- Si, Jake es como el padre que nunca tuvo- dije mirando a Edward que me miro con furia.

No entendía por que Edward me miraba asi, si yo ya no era parte de su vida, si me dijo que le dejara en paz, ¿por que esa mirada de celos y furia? Cuando llego Edward, Tanya se quedo completamente embobada con él, quien no lo hacia, me dirigí a Jake y le di un beso en la mejilla, Edward me miraba cada vez mas celoso, Jake dejo a Nessie en el suelo, y me hizo una señal para que fuera a hablar con el en privado.

- Nos disculpais un momento, en seguida volvemos.

- Claro.

- Esto… ¿Se pueden quedar con Nessie?

- Claro me encantaría- me dijo Tanya.

- Gracias, amiga.

Jacob y yo nos alejamos, de Edward, Tanya y Nessie, sabia perfectamete lo que me iva a decir, y me pregunto exactamente lo que pensaba:

- ¿Le has dicho a Edward que Nessie es su hija?

- No.

- ¿No se ha dado cuenta ni nada?

- No, no se ha dado cuenta, pero no se le veo raro no para de mirarme con furia y celos ¿Qué le pasara?

- No se, sabes que Edward siempre ha sido muy raro.

- Si cierto.

Volvimos con Edward, Tanya y Nessie, Nessie vino corriendo hacia mí, y la cogí en brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla. Entramos en la sala de celebraciones. Nos asignaron los asientos, para no acabar el dia peor, en la mesa, nos había tocado sentarnos juntos , Jake, Nessie, Tanya y Edward. La mesa era redonda y los sitios ya estaban asignados, Jake se sentaba a mi izquierda, Nessie a mi derecha, Edward al lado de Nessie, y en medio de Jake y Edward, Tanya. Estuvimos toda la noche hablando, Nessie a veces salía con disparates que nos hacían reir a todos, lo mas estraño era que Edward y Nessie se llevaban muy bien. Estuvieron toda la noche hablando, yo me uní a su conversación, mientras Tanya y Jacob charlaban tranquilamente.

- ¿Señor, como era mi madre de pequeña? – ¡Genial! Adoraba a mi hija pero a veces hacia unas preguntas…

- Pues era la chica que se peleaba con todos.

- ¿en serio Edward? ¿Yo me peleaba con todos? – le dije en tono sarcástico- Ah… Es verdad, sabes Nessie- le dice a mi hijo- Edward era el chico con el que mama se peleaba mas.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Nessie asombrado.

- Si, tu madre no dejaba de meterse conmigo, era muy mala. ¿y contigo enana, es buena?

- Si es la mejor mami del mundo- le dijo abrazándome.

- Y tu eres la mejor hija del mundo- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cenamos tranquilamente, estuvimos conversando, Nessie se quedo dormido en mi regazo, era adorable, mientras hablábamos yo le acariciaba la cara. Ya era la hora de irnos, Jacob me ayudo a coger a Nessie sin despertarlo, y nos despedimos de Tanya y Edward, pero antes quedamos en encontrarnos la semana siguiente, para ir a cenar.


	4. Verdades

La cena había ido mejor de lo que esparaba. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que Nessie era su hija, me alegro mucho verle, me dolio mucho verle comprometido con Tanya, se que ha Tanya le gustaba desde siempre, pero nunca pensé que Edward iba a pedirle matrimonio, ya que a el nunca le había gustado. Lo que me sorprendió mucho, fue lo celoso que se puso al ver lo bien que me llevaba con Jake, me alegro mucho verle celoso, pero ¿por qué se ponía celoso?. Yo ya no formaba parte de su vida, el no sentía nada por mí. Pero se ponía celoso, no había quien le entendiera. Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, y habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. Me estaba preparando para irme, decidí ponerme un vestido negro de tirantes finos, que me quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Ayude a Nessie a vestirse, ella llevaba una falda tejana con una camisa de tirantes lila, estaba preciosa. Cuando acabamos fuimos a por mí precioso Porche, y nos fuimos a buscar a Jake, llegamos al restaurante, ellos ya habían llegado ya que vivian mas cerca.

- Buenos días, perdonad el retraso. ¿Habeis esperado mucho?- dije dando dos besos a Tanya y Edward.

- No tranquila, acabamso de llegar- me dijo Tanya tan sonriente como siempre.

- Menos mal- dijo Jake después de saludar a Tanya y Edward

- ¡Hola señor!- dijo Nessie refiriéndose a Edward.

Edward se agacho, le cogió en brazos y le dijo:

- No me llames señor, enana, llamame Edward-

- ¡Vale!

Edward y Nessie se llevaban muy bien, parecían padre e hija, bueno en realidad sí que lo eran, me alegro mucho ver que Nessie se llevaba bien con su padre. Entramos al restaurante, nuestra mesa estaba en el jardín, aquel sitio era hermoso, al lado de las mesas, había un parque para los niños pequeños. Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda, yo al lado de Nessie, Jacob a mi izquierda, Edward a la derecha de Nessie, y Tanya al lado de Edward y Jacob. Llego el camarero, cada uno pidió lo que quería, Tanya pidió langosta, Edward, raviolis de setas, Jacob, gambas a la plancha, yo una ensalada, y Nessie espaguetis a la boloñesa, su plato favorito. Acabamos de comer, Nessie se fue al parque, mientras nosotros hablábamos de nuestras cosas, todo iba bien, hasta que mire al parque donde estaba Nessie que se estaba ahogando, salí corriendo en su dirección, la cogí en brazos, la lleve hasta la mesa, busque en mi bolso su inhalador, se lo puse, pero no mejoraba:

- Lo siento mucho, me tengo que ir al hospital, Jake quédate aquí no pasa nada enseguida vuelvo.

- Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe-

- Si…

- De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.

- Lo siento mucho.

Entre en mi coche, diposite a Nessie en su asiento, y fui a encender el motor, ¡El coche no arracaba! ¡No! ¡Porque justo ahora! Entonces salí, pensaba llegar andando si hacia falta, estaba apunto de salir, cuando alguien me llamo.

- ¡Bella! – era Edward- No pensaras ir caminado hasta el hospital, esta a doce manzanas de aquí.

- ¡Edward! Mi coche no arranca si no me doy prisa Nessie morirá-dije entre lagrimas.

- No te preocupes, yo te llevare.

- ¿Y que pasa con Tanya?

- No importa, esta demasiado entretenida hablando con Jacob, ¡Ven rápido!

Entre en su coche, un granVolvo plateado, menos mal que era rápido al volante, a Nessie le costaba mucho respirar, llegamos enseguida al hospital, me dejo en la puerta y el aparco en un aparcamiento cercano. Yo entre en urgencias, y atendieron a Nessie enseguida. Edward llego a los poco minutos, y entro en la habitación en la que estaban curando a Nessie y se sento a mi lado. Me extraño esa reacción.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunte.

- No pensarías que te iba a dejar solo, con Nessie ahogándose ¿no?

- Pero… ¿y Tanya?

- Dejala, seguro que se lo esta pasando muy bien con Jacob.

- Gracias. Por traerme hasta aquí, no se que habría echo si tu no me hubieras ayudado.

- No hay de que, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…- me temia lo peor.

- ¿Soy yo su padre?- de todas la preguntas que podía hacer tuvo que decir esa.

- Ehhhh…

- Sabes perfectamente que podría ser yo

- Si…- dije casi en un susurro.

- Por que no me lo dijistes antes, Bella yo te amaba, si me lo hubieras dicho en vez de irte con otro, ahora estaríamos juntos.

- ¡Te lo fui a decir! Pero tu me apartastes de tu vida. Yo no te fui infiel. Solo te quería a ti.

- Pero entonces… ¿Porqué me evitabas siempre que nos veíamos, antes de irte?

- Porque te lo quería decir, pero no sabía como. El di aunque me acerque a ti te lo iba a decir.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

- ¿No recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste? Me apartaste de tu vida.

- Pero porque pensé que ya no me querías, que te habías ido con otro y me habías dejado solo.

- Bueno el pasado es el pasado y echo esta. ¿Pero que más te da ahora? Te vas a casar con Tanya.

- Ya…

En ese momento llego la infermera, nos dijo que Nessie estaba fuera de peligro y que ya se podía ir a casa. Recojimos todo y salimos, planeaba irme a casa andando, aunque fuesen kilómetros, pero Edward me lo impidió, y subí a Nessie al asiento trasero del coche, estaba dormido, asi que le ate el cinturón de seguridad, y me subi al asiento del copiloto, al lado de Edward, al estar dormido, el aprovecho para seguir nuestra conversacio.

- Quiero que sepa que soy su padre- me dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Y de que va a servirle, si después te iras de su lado? ¿Qué quieres que sufra por tener un padre que lo abandone? Al menos asi no sufre ya que no le conoce.- le reproche.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me iba a alejar de élla? Por favor Bella, he vivido nueve años separado de élla, no la he visto crecer, aprender a caminar, a hablar, no he podido estar cerca de élla, no la he conocido hasta hace una semana, ¡También es mi hija, quiero estar a su lado, ahora que se que existe!

- ¡Y que harás cuando vuelva a estar enferma, la dejaras de lado, siempre que las cosas no salían bien las apartas de tu vida!- le dije llorando.

- Bella, sabes que eso no va ser así, quiero estar con ella, si vuelve a estar enferma, la llevare al hospital, nunca la dejaría solo, no quiero que muera, y menos por mi culpa-.

Llegamos al restaurante, Tanya y Jacob se habían ido ya, nos habían dejado una nota, decía que tuvieron que ir para dejar la mesa libre, que se habían ido a casa. Asi que nos fuimos nosotros también, pero no podía dejar mi coche en el aparcamiento, así que llame a una grua para que lo llevara al taller. Edward me dijo que me llevaría a casa, asi que accedí. El comino fue silencioso, no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a casa, Edward paro el coche, y me acompaño hasta la puerta de él recinto. Nessie se despertó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, yo me dirigí tras ella después de despedirme de Edward pero él me lo impidió, me acerco a él y me susurro al oído

- Quiero tenerla en mi vida- me dijo al oído, después me miro a los ojos – y a ti también si aun es posible, sigo enamorado de ti, y no quiero volver alejaros de mi vida.

- Pero Edward- dije separándome de él- te vas a casar con Tanya, esto no esta bien.

Dicho eso me dejo ir, fui hacia Nessie y abrí la puerta, ya era tarde no teníamos hambre asi que nos fuimos a dormir.


	5. Un nuevo principio

Cada vez entendía menos a Edward, me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de mi, pero se iba a casar con Tanya, esto era de locos. La verdad es que Edward y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, teníamos un hijo juntos, los dos estábamos enamorados del otro, pero nos era imposible estar juntos. Dormí toda la noche pensando en él. Me desperté y lleve a Nessie al colegio. Hoy tenia fiesta asi que me quede en casa, limpie un poco, después estuve haciendo unos informes para el trabajo, y al acabar me senté en el sofá y me puse a ver la tele. Era una mañana tranquila, hasta que un ruido me extraño, la puerta del al lado se había abierto, hacia años que nadie vivía hay, salí de casa, y la puerta estaba abierta, era una voz muy concida para mí. Oí que el inmobiliario les enseñaba la casa, y la voz conocida dijo:

- ¡Edward, me encanta este piso, encima es un dúplex, es precioso!- Eran Tanya y Edward -¿Podemos comprar este?-le dijo haciendo puchero

- Si a ti te gusta… No veo ningún problema.

- ¡Estupendo!

Llame a la puerta aun que ya estaba abierta y entre. Edward se quedo paralizado cuando me vio. Tanya lo único que hacia era saltar de alegría, Edward no paraba de mirarme y mirar a Tanya, en su mirada, vi como si el quisiera que yo estuviera en el lugar de Tanya, pero eso era imposible, asi que decarte la idea:

- Hola, que alegría veros- dije intentado que sonara sincero- ¿Qué haceis aquí?

- Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo Bells- me dijo Sandra

- Mi casa es la de al lado- cuando dije eso, los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos.

- ¡En serio! ¡Genial, vamos a ser vecinos!

- ¿Cómo?- pregunte, como si no lo supiera.

- Si Edward y yo vamos a comprar este piso.

- Qué alegría – dije sarcásticamente para mis adentros.

Tanya se fue a hablar con el inmobiliario y Iván y yo nos quedamos solo, me acerque a Iván con toda mi mala leche y le dije al oído:

- ¿Cómo que os venís a vivir aquí? Tu sabias perfectamente donde vivía, ayer me dejaste justamente aquí.

- Si lo sé, no sabia en serio que tu eras la vecina de al lado, además Tanya y yo lo vimos hace mucho tiempo, y a ella le encanto y dijo que hoy iríamos a mirarlo-.

- Claaaaro, por eso ayer me dijiste una cosa y hoy te vas a comprar el piso de al lado mío con Tanya tu "prometida" – dije haciendo que la ultima palabra quedara por encima de todas.

Edward me cogió del brazo y me llevo al jardín comunitario, para que Tanya no nos oyera-.

- Bella lo digo en serio yo te quiero, sigo estando enamorado de ti siempre lo he estado-.

- ¿Y por qué te vas a casar con Tanya?- le dije casi gritando

- Te lo digo en serio, si te digo que te quiero es porque te quiero, si me comprometí con ella fue porque ella me lo pidió y creí que esa era la única manera de olvidarme de ti, pero no fue asi, mientras vivía con ella, sentía un vacio en mi interior, no me encontraba a mi mismo era como una luna perdida,ese no era realmente yo, estaba incompleto, pero cuando te vi la semana pasada, tan hermosa como siempre, y cuidando cariñosamente a tú hija, me di cuenta de que era contigo con quien quería estar, pero sabía que tu no me ibas a perdonar por todo lo que te dije, después me entere de que tu hija también era mia, y eso fue la mejor noticia de todas-

Dejo de hablar, yo estaba apunto de responderle, miles de lágrimas caían por mi cara pero una voz furiosa hizo que ese hermoso momento dejara de serlo, era Tanya lo había escuchado todo:

¡Edward me has estado engañando todos estos años! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?- le dijo gritando, me extraño que no llorara, yo si lo haría.

¡Yo te dije cuando comenzamos a salir que seguía enamorado de ella! ¡Yo nunca te he pedido matrimonio, fuiste tú, yo solo acepte, porque nunca creí que me la iba a encontrar, pero siempre he estado enamorado de ella! Ademas tu nunca me has querido, solo me has utilizado, anda que no se nota que te gusta Jacob – se intento defender.

Como te atreves ¡Hemos terminado para siempre!

Tanya se fue corriendo, yo no podía ir tras ella, era yo la causante de todo eso. No podía negar que lo que me dijo Edward fue lo mas bonito k me habían dicho en la vida. Asi que no lo dude dos veces y lo bese, era un beso que lo había soñado tantas vezes, fue un beso lento y tierno, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire le dije:

Esto por lo que me dijiste antes, yo también he estado estos 9 años enamorada de ti, todos estos años sin ti me encontraba sola, si tenia a Nessie, pero no estaba completa también me sentía como una luna perdida sin un lugar donde ir.

Quiero formar una familia contigo, que nuestra hija sepa que yo soy su padre, quiero que vivamos juntos.

Claro – le dije y después le volví a besar.

Entramos en casa, ya era hora de ir a buscar a Nessie, el decidió acompañarme, y a la vuelta le diríamos que él era su padre, subimos a su Volvo ya que mi coche estaba en el taller, y nos conducimos a la escuela.


	6. Por fin juntos

Llegamos al colegio y aparcamos enfrente de la puerta, salimos del coche, y nos esperamos a que Nessie saliera. Vi salir a NEssie, que se acercaba a mi corriendo llego a mi lado y me abrazo, yo le cogí en brazos, y el miro a Edward y me pregunto:

¿Qué hace el señor aquí?-

Enana te he dicho que no me llames señor

¡Es verdad!

Nessie, Edward y yo queremos decirte una cosa peo primero vayamos a merendar ¿quieres?

¡Claro!- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos subimos al coche, y nos dirigimos a casa, prepare la merienda a Nessie y cuando se la acabo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina y se lo explicamos todo:

Rubén… veras ¿Sabes que siempre me preguntas por que tu no tienes padre y todos tus compañeros del colegio si?

Si.

Pues esto… veras-no podía seguir asi que Edward siguió explicándole.

Yo soy tu padre- dijo Edward firmemente

¡En serio! Que bien por fin voy a tener un papa- dijo Nessie abrazando a Edward- pero ¿Por qué no me lo habeis dicho antes?

Bueno… veras es que cuando yo y Edward íbamos al instituto, éramos novios, pero nos peleamos y yo ya estaba embarazada de ti, y hasta la semana pasada no nos volvimos a ver después de nueve años y Edward se iba a casar con mi mejor amiga Tanya, pero ya no lo van hacer, y ahora Edward y yo somos novios ¿Te parece bien?

¡Claro! Por fin voy a tener una familia completa- dijo abrazandonos a los dos.

Bueno ahora soy yo el que os quiere decir algo- dijo Edward- Si os parece bien, me encantaría poder tirar el tabique que separa vuestra casa de la mia y poder vivir los tres juntos- acabo Iván

Me encantaba la idea de formar una familia, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en nueve años lo abrace y le respondí:

Claro que quiero, es lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Abraze a Nessie y a Edward, y ellos me abrazaron a mi, no me lo podía creer nunca pensé que podría estar con mi hija y el padre de mi hija juntos, siendo una familia.


	7. El final del comienzo X embarazada

Pasó rapidísimo la semana, ya estaban acabadas las obras en casa de Edward, ahora era una gran casa para nosotros tres. Todo era perfecto, el amor de mi vida, mi hija, y yo por fin juntos, todo el sufrimiento que sentí en una pasado había sido reducido a cenicas en menos de un mes desde que le volví a ver. Jacob y Edward se volvieron a hacer amigos como antes, los dos pasaban mucho tiempo con Nessie y ella estaba la mar de feliz. Nos encontrábamos en la playa, aunque no hiciera buen tiempo para bañarnos, jugamos en la arena, nos lo pasamos muy bien, pero toda felicidad tiene su fin, Nessie volvio a ahogarse cada vez sus labios se encontraban mas azules, Edward y yo corrimos hacia el coche, para llevar a Nessie al hospital. En el coche Nessie se desmayo pero seguio con problemas al respirar, yo estaba de los nervios, mil lagrimas corrian por mi cara. Iván iba como un loco al volante, iba a 200 km por hora, suerte que el hospital estaba cerca, entramos en Urgencias y nos atendieron rápidamente, metieron a Nessie en una habitación, no despertaba, yo estaba desesperada mis lagrima no podían dejar de caer por mi cara, Edward me tranquilizaba, me decía que todo iba a salir bien. Quise creer sus palabras, pero lo que veía no era lo que Edward me decía, escuchaba a lso médicos decían y hacían todo lo posible para que mi hija se salvara. Pasaron horas acabe dormida en los brazos de Edward que no se despegaron ni una vez de mí. Cuando desperté todo estaba tranquilo, llego un medico a los pocos minutos y nos dijo que podíamos pasar a ver a Nessie, estaba dormidita, tenia un rostro tan angelical, inocente. Desperto, y nos agarro las manos con las suyas.

Lo siento mucho mama, papa- nos dijo a punto de llorar, mis lagrimas volvía a caer sin parar.

No es culpa tuya, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño- dije apretando su pequeña mano.

Tu no has echo nada, es imposible que agás nada malo, eres la niña mas buena que he conocido- dijo Edward, sus palabra me conmovieron y volví a llorar.

De repente Nessie cerró los ojos, aun respiraba, con sus últimas palabra nos dijo:

Mama te quiero muchísimo, eres la mejor madre que he podido tener, papa, aun que hace poco que te conozco también te quiero mucho, eres el mejor padre del mundo. Gracias-

Nos agarro de la mano, hasta que su corazón dejó de latir. Poco a poco sus mano se fueron cayendo a cada lado de su cuerpo, estaba desesperada, quería gritar, llorar, quería morirme en ese momento.

¡Nessie, Nessie! No me dejes por favor- suplique gritando entre lagrimas, mientras la abrazaba, lo más probable, que fuera pro ultima vez.

Edward llamo gritando y desesperado a los médicos, llegaron enseguida nos dijeron que saliéramos del cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, Edward y yo nos quedamos a un lado de la puerta, viendo que sucedía, con los ojos a llenos de lagrimas, que caían sin cesar.

Carga de 120- grito el médico, mientras intentaban reanimar a Nessie.

No funciono volvieron a intentarlo, nada.

Carga de 180- Volvió a gritar el mismo medico

Llorando y temblando mire a Nessie. Mire su rostro. Mire sus manos. No, ella no. No se podía ir, no podía morir.

¡No! – grite, rota del dolor – Nessie…

-¡Bella! – dijo Edward, intentando retenerme, que no se apartaba de mi lado – se… se va a poner bien…

Pero sabía que no era cierto. Llevaba desde que nació enferma, y siempre había sabido que algún día la perdería. Que se moriría. Que nunca más hablaríamos, que nunca más estaríamos juntas. Y rota del dolor tuve que apoyar una mano en la pared, tuve que apartar la mirada de la niña al que intentaban reanimar en vano. Porque lo sabía. Ella no volvería conmigo.

-¡Carga 200! – volvió a decir el médico, en un último intento desesperado. 

Volví a mirar a mi hijo. Como los médicos intentaban reanimarle, salvarle… No oía, no reaccionaba, no sentí apenas nada que no fuese dolor.

Nessie no volvió a abrir los ojos, nunca más los médicos, ya no podían hacer nada mas, todo era en vano. Rota de dolor me caí al suelo, no merecía la pena seguir viviendo, sin ella a mi lado, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, ella era quien llenaba mi vida de felicidad, por quien seguía viviendo. Nessie se agacho, me abrazó, pero ni eso era capaz de tranquilizarme, me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo:

Bella… vamos… vámonos de aquí… - susurro Edward, dando un paso hacia mí, haciendo cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarme.

Paseamos por la calle, y llegamos a un parque vacio, y allí me desahogue. 

no… no es justo… - susurre entre lagrimas, antes de mirarle – yo la cuide… ¡FUI YO! Yo he estado sola con ella toda su vida… y se… se ha muerto… y no va a volver… y nunca más le comprare su helado de chocolate, o mirare con ella los dibujos o jugare con ella a las muñecas… porque… porque yo ya no tengo a mi hija… - le dije casi en un susurro – yo… ya no soy madre…

¿es que no fue suficiente sufrir todos los días por no perderla?... – grite entre lagrimas, destrozada - ¿Qué no he hecho bien? ¡DIME!... la… la he sacado adelante sola… sola… y no es justo… no es justo que no la tenga conmigo, no es justo que nunca más pueda tocarla, abrazarla… sentir el dulce olor de la piel de mi hija… de una niña… - baje la cabeza, envuelta en lagrimas – era una niña muy buena… era diferente… era Nessie…

Edward no lo soportó más y alzo su mano con cautela, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla mientras yo me estremecía al tacto.

no… no es culpa tuya Bella… - me dijo con firmeza, entre lágrimas.

Pero negué con la cabeza y me aparto de su lado, alejándome de él unos pasos mientras miraba todo entre temblores y lágrimas. 

No… no… déjame… no te acerques…

Edward se levanto y me miro afligido, pasándose una mano por la boca intento de nuevo acercarse a mí, pero permanecía esquiva y eso a él le destrozaba aun más. Pero no podía, ya no podía más.

¿Sabes? – dije entonces, mirándole dulcemente – te… te pareces mucho a ella… en el carácter a veces… y en la carita… es… es normal… eres su padre… siempre me recordó a ti cuando no estabas… - le sonreí con tristeza – pero ahora es ella quien no está… y yo no quiero recordarla cuando te mire…

¿Qué… que quieres decir? – preguntó Edward confuso, mirándome abatido.

-Yo… yo lo siento Edward…

No pude seguir, se me quebró la voz y él se asusto… se asusto mucho y angustiado se acerco, cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos, acariciando la suavidad de mi piel y buscando mis ojos.

lo... lo siento… - volví a decir, acariciando sus manos mientras me miraba – no… no puedo verte a ti sin verle a ella… no puedo…

pero… - repuso él angustiado – si… si ella te recordaba a mi… ¿co… como lo soportabas?...

Le mire a los ojos un instante, con ternura, mientras sus lágrimas caían de ellos, dolorosas. 

porque yo no quería olvidarte… - susurre. 

Bella… - me nombró – por favor…

Simplemente le sonreí de medio lado, con tristeza… antes de acercarme despacio a sus labios y le bese con delicadeza. 

te querré siempre – susurre suavemente.

Me fui del parque, llorando, no quería perderle a él también, pero no podía estar con él, sin que me recordara a Nessie. Llegue a casa, entre en el cuarto de Nessie mirando cada una de sus cosas. Me senté en su cama, y me puse a llorar, necesitaba a alguien conmigo pero no podía llamar a Edward, eso me destrozaría aun más. Llame a Jacob, vino en seguida a casa, me abrazo y el también rompió a llorar, sabía que el también quería mucho a Nessie. Nos quedamos así toda el día, sin decir nada, las miradas ya lo decían todo. Tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento, los dos sentíamos eso.

Al mes siguiente, todo seguía igual, todo era dolor y tristeza. No me encontraba bien, decidí ir al médico, lo más probable era que no me ocurriese nada, solo me encontraba mal por la pérdida de Nessie. El médico me examinó rápido, y me dijo que esperara unas horas para que salieran los resultados. Espere en la cafetería, llame a Jacob para ver si podía hacerme compañía, llego al instante. Estuvimos cayados, el me abrazaba, tampoco lo había superado. Ya era la hora, subí a la sala de espera, mientras Jacob se quedaba en la cafetería, esperándome. Me senté en una silla, y espere a que llamaran. No tardo mucho, entre en la sala, y me senté enfrente del médico.

Señora, lo que le ocurre es que está embarazada, de seis semanas.

¿Cómo? – no me lo podía creer, sentí felicidad pero también tristeza, no podría cuidar de otro niño, y más si este también estaba enfermo.

¿Señora le ocurre algo?- dijo al ver que no reaccionaba.

Esto disculpe ¿se podría saber si el bebe tiene algún problema, si está enfermo o algo así?

Aun es muy pequeño pero, creo que si ¿Por qué lo dice?

Esto vera, yo ya tuve una hija, que se murió por problemas respiratorios, ara un mes. Si este también está enfermo no creo que pueda cuidarlo, no podría volver a sufrir lo mismo otra vez- dije casi entre lagrimas.

Lo siento mucho, ¿Quiere que comprobemos si el niño está sano?

Claro.

Me hicieron las pruebas, y me dijeron que en una semana tendrían los resultados, ¡No me lo podía creer! Otra vez, yo embarazada y su padre lejos. Salí de la clínica, Jacob aun me esperaba, llegue hasta él y me abrazo, yo volví a llorar.

¿Qué te ocurre Bells?- me dijo consolándome.

Jake… ¡Otra vez!- dije entre lagrimas

¿Otra vez qué? No te entiendo. Explícate- dijo mientras se separaba de mí, me miraba a la cara.

Estoy… embarazada, otra vez, y Edward no está aquí.

Bells, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Le he dicho al médico, si me podía hacer unas pruebas para ver si el niño estaba enfermo, no puedo volver a cuidar a un niño enfermo, no podría volver a soportar perderlo.

Bella, no te preocupes estará bien, siempre estaré contigo.

Eso ya lo sé, pero Edward no, lo deje y ya no volverá.


	8. El bar X el reencuentro

Edward

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde entonces, estaba destrozado, el amor de mi vida, Bella, ya no estaba a mi lado, y Nessie, mi hija falleció hace dos meses. No podía creer que mi vida hubiera cambiado en cuestión de segundos, acababa de saber que tenía una hija y a las pocas semanas se muere, me reecontre con el amor de mi vida, y ahora no quiere ni verme. Por eso me encuentro aquí, sentado en un bar, sin saber qué hacer.

Disculpe señor… ¿Qué va a tomar?- me pregunto un hombre mayor, desde detrás de la barra.

Café, solo café, gracias- dije muy triste, no tenía ni quería estar feliz en estos momentos.

A los pocos minutos el café ya estaba listo, me lo entrego y me lo tome, poco a poco ya que estaba caliente.

No quiero ser entrometido pero… ¿Le ocurre algo?- me dijo el señor, la verdad no me vendría nada mal desahogarme.

Nada, que mi vida es una ruina

¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

Pues vera, como le explico, hace 3 meses más o menos, yo estaba comprometido, con Tanya, una compañera de el instituto y llevábamos varios años de novios, no era feliz pero me sentía mejor que ahora. Un día llego una carta, era una invitación para una reunión de ex alumnos, me preocupe , porque allí la volvería a ver.

¿A quién?

A Bella, mi ex novia en aquel entonces, y también el amor de mi vida.

Si ella era el amor de su vida ¿Por qué se comprometió con Tanya?

Porque sabía que no la volvería a ver y si lo hacía no podría a ver nada entre nosotros.

Pero…

Pero en la reunión de ex alumnos ella llevo a su hija, no paso nada, solo nos dijo que tenía nueve años, los mismos que nosotros habíamos salido del instituto. A la semana me entere de que su hija estaba enfermo y que corría con riesgo a morir ya que tiene problemas al respirar, luego Bella me dijo que era mi hija, y yo me di cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo y que la quería en mi vida a ella y a mi hija.

¿y qué sucedió?

Pues cuando todo parecía perfecto, un día en la playa a mi hija, comenzó a ahogarse, y corrimos al hospital, aquel día mi hija murió, después Bella me dijo que no podía estar conmigo porque le recordaba a su hija, y me dejo. I ella no quiere ni verme, mi amigo Jacob se pasa el día con ella ya no nos vemos y estoy más que solo.

¿Y Tanya que paso con ella?

Se fue de viaje a Estados Unidos y no hemos vuelto a vernos.

Vaya una vida

Y lo peor es que no se qué hago contándole esto a usted que no tiene nada que ver con ello.

Tranquilo llevo años aquí detrás escuchando historias, pero la suya es la más trágica para un hombre de su edad.

Bueno creo que me voy se me está haciendo tarde.

Pague mi café, y salí del bar, camine por una calle estrecha que daba a la avenida principal, iba con la mirada al suelo, cuando me choque con alguien, la persona estaba a punto de caerse para tras, y le agarre el brazo, para que no se golpeara, levante mi cabeza, y era ella, Bella estaba enfrente mío, me miro, yo aun estaba en estado de shock cuando ella me abrazo, yo le respondí abrazándola a ella también.

Edward siento mucho lo que paso… Yo no quería que te fueras pero estaba muy dolida…

Por fin… -dije sin dejar de verla a los ojos- Por fin te encontrado de nuevo, y no te voy a volver a dejar escapar.

Me agache y ella se puso de puntillas, juntamos nuestro labios, y fue un beso tierno y tranquilo, al abrazarla sentí un bulto entre nosotros, la mire sorprendido.

Edward… Volvemos a ser padres, y esta vez no pienso dejar que se valla.

¡Bella! ¡Bella! No sabes lo feliz que me haces- dije mientras la cogía en brazos y comenzaba a dar vueltas con ella.


	9. Volver a ser amigas

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que volví a estar con Edward. Esperábamos nuestro queridísimo hijo, íbamos una tarde agarrados de la mano por la playa, y nos sentamos en la arena, contemplando la puesta de sol, el paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo apoye la cabeza en su hombro, de repente se levanto, me ayudo a levantarme ya que yo sola no podía. No entendía que hacia pero de repente se arrodillo saco una cajita de su bolsillo y me miro a los ojos y dijo:

Bella, no quiero volver a separarme de ti quiero pasar mi vida contigo y nuestro bebe- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mis ojos estaban a rebosar de lagrimas y el continuo hablando- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No me lo podía creer, esto no podía ser cierto, me arroje con cuidado a sus brazos y le dije:

Claro, claro que quiero casarme contigo

El me levanto y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire. Era la persona más feliz del mundo, me dejo en el suelo , inclino su cabeza, yo me puse de puntillas, y unimos nuestros labios, después me puso el anillo en el dedo corazón donde estaría toda mi vida.

Pasó el tiempo, era el día de la boda, tenía un vestido precioso, blanco con cuello de barca, me arrastraba por detrás, mi cabello estaba como jamás lo pudo estar, estaba completamente ondulado, con unos mechones a los lados lisos, y un pequeño recogido detrás. Llego la hora, iba por el pasillo de la iglesia, llegue al lado de mi prometido, el me cogió la mano y me llevo a su lado, el cura dijo unas palabras, y después miro y dijo:

Isabella Marie Swan, tomas como esposo a Edward, para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si quiero… - dije con las pocas palabra que tenia.

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, tomas como esposa a Isabella, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza , hasta que la muerte los separe?

Si quiero- dijo firmemente, yo sentí un gran alivio.

Yo os declaro marido y mujer- después miro a Edward y dijo- puedes besar a la novia

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Me agarro por la cintura y me beso delicada y tiernamente. Fue un día maravilloso. Más de lo que creía que podía ser.

Los meses siguieron pasando rápidos al lado de mi esposo. Ya estaba de nueve meses. Una tarde me rompí aguas, Edward me llevó rápidamente al hospital y hay pocas horas más tarde, mi bebe ya había nacido. Era una niña, preciosa parecida a su padre, con los cabellos castaños y los ojos marones. Le decidimos llamar Julia, era tan pequeña y tan frágil, los médicos le hicieron un montón de pruebas, y nos dijeron que estaba sana y salva. Por fin iba a tener una familia, feliz.

Volvimos a vivir en la casa en la que vivamos antes, con Nessie. Ninguno de los dos podía olvidarle, pero nuestras vidas seguían y ahora quería hacerlo bien. Los primeros meses fueron agotadores. Julia no paraba de llorar por las noche, y Edwaed al no haber vivido eso antes no estaba acostumbrado, pero se le veía feliz, estaba disfrutando de su paternidad como nunca lo había echo quería darle a Julia todo lo que no le pudo dar a Nessie. La niña fue creciendo, ya tenía diez meses, casi caminaba sola, era una niña muy inteligente y simpática. Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Nessie que ya la podía recordar con más claridad. Fuimos al cementerio en el que estaba enterrado. Estuvimos una hora allí, Jake también había venido, él quería mucho a Nessie tanto como yo. Pero ahora estaba encariñándose con Julia, Jeke siempre se llevaba muy bien con los niños. Pasaron los días, íbamos a salir a la calle, y cuando íbamos a salir, picaron al timbre, era Tanya, había regresado de su viaje.

Hola Bells, esto… ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro…- llame a Edward que estaba en el piso superior con Julia.

¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno primero de todo quería disculparme por todo lo que paso, no fui justa con vosotros, yo ya sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de ti, desde siempre, pero no lo quería admitir. Y después siento mucho lo de tu hijo, me lo dijo Jake el otro día, Bella lo siento mucho.

Tranquila, te perdono, y gracias, aun que no sabes una cosa.

¿Qué?

¡Edward bajad los dos!

¿Los dos?- dijo Tanya extrañada.

Edward bajo en seguida con nuestra preciosa niña en brazos, se les veía tan tierno, Edward estaba más feliz que nunca, jugando con Julia, era el mejor padre del mundo.

¿Y este bebe?

Es mi hija

¿¡Como!

Si dos meses antes de que Nessie muriera, me quede embarazada después Edward y yo nos separamos y después nos reencontramos y volvimos a estar juntos, nos casamos y nació nuestra hija, Julia.

En serio, me alegro mucho pro vosotros. Edward se te ve más feliz que nunca-.

Y lo estoy – dijo Edward mientras me pasaba a Julia y me abrazaba.

Pasamos la tarde con Tanya, fue de las mejores tardes de mi vida.


	10. ya no soy una LUNA PERDIDA

Edward

Los días fueron pasando, los mese, los años, yo estaba casado con Bella mi primer y único amor. Estaba más que feliz de tenerla en mi vida, no podría llegar a definir como me sentía, y lo mejor del mundo, era mi preciosa hija, Julia, idéntica a su madre, alegre, divertida, inteligente, era la mejor niña del mundo, la quería muchísimo, y a su madre también. Mi vida había cambiado tanto, estuve con mi prometida, siendo infeliz pro que no la quería, en la reunión de ex alumnos me encontré a Bella, mi ex novia, con su hija, a la semana me entere de que también era mi hija. Rompí con mi prometida y volví a estar con Bella, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, a las semanas, mi hijA murió, en pocas semanas había querido a una niña como no lo había hecho por nadie, era lo más preciado para mí y se fue, estaba destrozado, en pocas semanas había perdido a mi hija que lo acababa de descubrir. Bella me dejó por que dacia que mi presencia le recordaba a Nessie y estuvimos un tiempo separado, una tarde me la volví a encontrar y me dijo que volvía estar embarazada, y que era mío, así que volvimos a estar juntos, nos casamos, y nuestra hija nació. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo y tenía una familia perfecta, Jacob y yo seguimos siendo amigos, Tanya volvió y ahora somos amigos. Mi vida nunca había sido mejor.

Bella

Pasaron los años, yo estaba felizmente casada con mi marido, Edward, y mi hija, ya tenía 9 años la misma edad que Nessie cuando murió. Seguía recordándole, cada minuto de mi vida. Mi vida había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, cuidé de mi hija sola, sin su padre a mi lado, a los nueve años nos reencontramos y volvimos a estar juntos, toda mi vida era perfecta, mi hija, Nessie sabía quién era su padre, y vivamos juntos felizmente, hasta que Nessie murió fue la cosa más dolorosa que me podía haber pasado, y justo después de su muerte, rompí con Edward por que su presencia me recordaba a Nessie. Nos volvimos a reencontrar, y yo estaba embarazada, volvimos a estar juntos nos casamos, nuestra hija nació, y fuimos felices, Tanya y yo volvimos a ser amigas, y Jake y ella se habían casado, y esperaban un hijo. Por fin todo el mundo era feliz. Cada día de mi vida era mejor. Julia, era una niña preciosa, castaña con el pelo largo y liso, se parecía mucho a su padre, y a mí también, pero menos, era alegre divertida, inteligente, era todo lo que una madre podía desear. Mi vida era estupenda y el tener a Edward y a Julia a mi lado, la hacían cada día mejor. YA NO ERA UNA LUNA PERDIDA, SIN UNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE VIVIR, SIN SABER DONDE IR Y QUE HACER.


End file.
